


Goodbye Sherlock

by CornishKid



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Angst, Drug Use, Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Gen, Reichenbach Feels, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornishKid/pseuds/CornishKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted from the "Role Reversal" tab on Let's Write Sherlock: Trope Bingo. What if John had faked his death in The Reichenbach Fall instead of Sherlock?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of an exercise for myself than it is intended to be a work to be taken seriously. It's inspired by "role reversal" from Let's Write Sherlock: Trope Bingo, and is my first attempt at a 221b format.

"Goodbye, Sherlock."

"No, John -- _JOHN!_ "  
 _Click._

Sherlock watched in horror as the stout frame of his friend tumbled through the air. He couldn't see -- but he could hear the sound of a body hitting the pavement with a sickening crunch. He stood, frozen for several seconds, before he was consumed with the need to move forward.

A glimpse -- a short glimpse of John's mangled body -- and then Sherlock was knocked to the ground himself. He must've hit his head... the next thing he remembers is stumbling back to his feet, the only thought in his head: _John, John, John_.

Something is wrong. Of course something is wrong, John is dead at his feet. But it wasn't supposed to be like this. Moriarty wasn't supposed to go after John. That wasn't part of the plan. It was meant to be the other way around.

_Wrong._

* * *

 

John sighed as he leaned his head back against the headrest. London had long disappeared beneath the floorboards of the plane. A flight attendant approached with a phone.

"Mycroft Holmes," he said.

"How is he?" John said into the receiver immediately.

"As you might expect.

"He hasn't figured it out?"

"No, and I intend to keep it that way," said Mycroft sternly, then more softly, "You're a soldier, Dr. Watson. It's time for you to be brave."


End file.
